sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
World of Light (Comic Series)
World of Light is an upcoming fan made comic that is based on a fighting game called Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and it's Adventure Mode called World of Light. This comic is made by Kevster823 and is expected to be released in 2020 with the date and month yet to be determined. Development The World of Light comic series was announced by Kevster823 in his official twitter account. He revealed that it will be based on a Nintendo fighting game Super Smash Bros Ultimate's World of light adventure mode, a game mode where you have to save every spirit and fighter in order to defeat Galeem and save the world. Unlike the story mode in Smash where you just save spirits and fighters, this comic will have more in depth and story telling for every character that's in this comic due to the game having lack of that. He also revealed that all of his OC's such as Kevin, Nebula, Nayzeth, and more will be the main cast of this comic. The storyline will focus on a character, who hasn't been revealed to be the sole survivor, to rescue everyone who was caught by Galeem (the main villain of this comic) and turned the support characters into a spirit and the main as their puppet army. A few weeks after it was announced, Kevster823 revealed that the comic series will have mild profanity, and he also announced the first issue for Chapter 0 name "A Brand New Beginning" is in development. Storyline W.I.P. Characters W.I.P. Main Cast * Kevin The Hedgehog * Shade the Hedgewolf * Melissa the Hedgehog * Angelica the Hedgecat * Andrew the Hedgehog * Suki the Hedgehog * Faith the Cat * Aristole the Hedgehog * Melody the Dog * Rayne the Dog * Valerie the Porcupine * Sasha the Hedgehog * Hestia the Echidna * Cyan The Porcupine * Blair the Wolf * Abby the Hedgehog * Flame the Hedgehog * Hali The Hedgehog * Gus the Squirrel * Eliza the Hedgehog * Sofia the Fox * Zev the Hedgehog * Malia the Hedgehog * Nebula the Galaxydragon * Ariel the Dingo * Seiichi the Kirin * Icarus the Hedgehog * Vukan the Nirik * Death "Fallenstar" the Hedgehog * Mecha Kevin * Dalila the Porcupine * Jen the Hedgehog * Titania the Hybrid Hedgehog * Pastel the Hedgehog * Ryann "Reptile" the Siren Hybrid * Nayzeth the Hedgehog * Nyx the Wolf * Clementine the Goat * Mint the Bat * Roxberry the Fox * Sunstone the Hedgehog * Malakye the Hedgehog * Elanie the Rabbit * Pace the Hedgehog Villain and Enemies * Galeem (Main Villain) * Puppet Fighters (Enemies that are duplicates of the original main casts) Support characters as a spirit * Victoria the Hedgehog (Kevin’s mom/appears as a spirit) More to come soon Stories and Arcs Chapter 0 The first issue name "A Brand New Beginning" starts off with Kevin and his friends discovering a weird light across the ocean near the canyons. Ally's, rivals, and enemy's are now forced to team up, with Angelica leading the group, to defeat the main enemy and leader of light name Galeem and his master hand army's. After an intense stare down between both groups, Galeem uses his powers to consume multiply of the master hand army's as one to unleashed multiply beams that can wipe out a person completely and fall under Galeem's command. Galeem manage to do that and it wiped out the entire group except for one character, who hasn't been revealed yet to be the sole survivor. * World of Light #1, "A Brand New Beginning" (2020) Chapter 1 W.I.P. Reception W.I.P. Trivia W.I.P. * This is the first comic series that Kevster823 will have every fan character he owns in this comic * This is the first comic series to be based on a different game other than the Sonic franchise ** This also means that this the first to based on a game with an existing story mode. ** This also means that this is base on a Nintendo game Category:Comics Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress